la legion del mal
by Max player123
Summary: luego de la llegada de un nuevo guerrero las cosas van a cambiara en la torre , Raven se siente mas atraída al joven y viceversa , pero un gran mal se desencadenara en el mundo , " la legión del mal " saldrá del infierno para conquistar el mundo de los vivos y consumir el mundo (BcxRv) (RobxStar)
1. la nueva batalla de los dioses

**la nueva batalla de los dioses**

_Desperté después de años de estar ausente _

_cayo a mi mente una idea de repente _

_dicen que un guerrero legendario a surgido _

_una archimago parece ser el elegido _

_asombrado por la noticia de que este guerrero _

_a vencido a Trigon y para serte sincero _

_que dure un round es lo único que espero _

_para medir su poder tendremos que luchar primero _

_espero valga la pena que me haya despertado _

_por que ya estoy harto de ganarle a fracasados _

_al llegar a la tierra surgen varios inconvenientes _

_el archi mago no aparece creo que me tiene miedo_

_decidí__ destruir la tierra con tan solo un dedo _

_de repente al fin se hace presente _

_no puedo ser paciente quiero luchar _

_y después de varias vueltas se logra transformar_

_tomen sus asientos no dejen de mirar..._

_la batalla de los dioses esta por empezar..._

_es un duelo que solo se juega de a dos .._

_es raven vs bock en modo dios ..._

_empieza la pelea y al parecer para mi es una enemiga _

_fácil__ de vencer _

_a pesar de ser bastante veloz , todavía es muy humilde para ser un dios_

_me quiero divertir pero esta insolente _

_todavía__ no es suficientemente fuerte , en el momento que pensé que se acabo_

_¡ no puede ser ! ¡ de nuevo se levanto !..._

_ah logrado golpearme pero aun soy mejor , destruiré la tierra para probar su valor _

_atacare la tierra con mi inmenso poder , pero ella sabe que la tierra aun le tiene fe _

_quede en este momento totalmente sorprendido _

_al ver que mi poder quedo consumido _

_a pesar de que no ... me pudo vencer raven es la enemiga mas fuerte que pude tener _

_ Tomen sus asientos no dejen de mirar..._

_ la batalla de los dioses esta por empezar..._

_ es un duelo que solo se juega de a dos .._

_ es raven vs bock en modo dios ..._

_ Tomen sus asientos no dejen de mirar..._

_ la batalla de los dioses esta por empezar..._

_ es un duelo que solo se juega de a dos .._

_ es raven vs bock en modo dios ..._

Han pasado meses desde la batalla entre Raven y Bock'sarha , ellos ahora no son mas enemigos , creo que se entienden muy bien , si se fijan tienen muchas cosas en común , pero lo mas importante es que la fría y neutral Raven consiguió a alguien a su lado , un muchacho que a mi pareces es un gran partido para ella , debe ser porque los dos son fríos y casi sin emociones , pero el tiene algo raro , su cabello es plateado y sus ojos son dorados creo que Raven se enamoro de el , supongo que todos tienen un primer amor en su vida , pero ¿ como seria la vida si un guardián de los dioses tuviera amoríos con una centinela cuyo padre trato de destruirnos ? , a decir verdad pagaría por saber que paso , por ahora me mantengo al margen viendo como Raven y Bock se sienten atraídos uno con el otro

- Starfire ¿ te encuentras bien ? - pregunto Raven viendo a Starfire que estaba de pie sonriendo

- si solo pensaba - Starfire solo salio del cuarto esperando a que de nuevo el mundo necesite de ellos una vez mas - supongo que cuando termina una historia empieza otra -

- Starfire me estas dando miedo ¿ quieres por favor dejar de hablar sola ? - Raven se sentó a meditar frente a la ventana de la sala , mientras el guardián y Robin entrenaban en el gimnasio como todas las tardes

mientras la noche caía , todos dormían en sus camas , Bock estaba de rodillas sobre un tapete con su bastón en frente acostado mientras la luz de la luna lo iluminaba , el joven de ojos dorados sintió como las fuerzas del mal se acercaban de nuevo , ellos estarían destinados a una gran batalla épica entre las fuerzas del bien y del mal , a la mañana siguiente , Raven se levanta mientras sentía como su cuerpo estaba muy pesado , aun no entendía que le pasaba

- Raven ¿ estas bien ? - le pregunto Starfire mientras tenia a sedita en las manos - porque estas muy pálida -

- solo tuve pesadillas - dijo la joven de ojos violetas

- ya somos dos - Bock salio de las sombras con ese aspecto que da miedo - supongo que el fin se acerca y tendremos que luchar una vez mas -

-Bock ¿ estas seguro de lo que dices ? - pregunto Robin mientras cargaba sus pies en la mesa de la sala - porque la ultima vez te juzgamos mal -

Raven sintió un dolor de cabeza muy agudo y Bock sentía como su magia estaba a punto de explotar , mientras los dos sentían un gran mal , los demás Titanes se acercaron mientras los ojos de Raven cambiaron a rojos , los ojos del guardián cambiaron a negros y luego los tres volvieron a la normalidad , los demás los miraban como si fueran unos demonios , Raven se metió a los pasillos mientras el guardián salio volando para el espacio

- Magmator , tu humilde guerrero solicita una audiencia con el dios de la guerra y la sabiduría - dijo el joven sentado en la corona de la luz

- me haz llamado guardián y yo eh venido - dijo el dios de barba blanca - ¿ que te preocupa ? -

- los demonios se acercan maestro - dijo el joven haciendo notar sus marcas negras en su cuerpo - ¿ ahora entiende de lo que hablo ? -

- lo entiendo joven , pero no te confíes , estos demonios son mas poderosos que los que enfrentaste en las eras pasadas -

- lo se - dijo el joven mientras veía el amuleto que le regalo Raven - pero hay otra cosa maestro , ¿ que le pasa a mis poderes ? porque están disminuyendo dramáticamente -

- creo que tu corazón no esta en paz y tu mente no tiene el control - dijo el dios de la túnica blanca - creo que tu corazón te juega una mala pasada ¿ acaso te estas enamorando ? -

- si de hecho , una joven de ojos de estrellas , su nombre es Raven - dijo el joven sonriendo

- por los dioses , aléjate de esa joven porque es la reencarnación del mal - el dios vio a Bock que estaba impactado - por favor no te acerques a esa joven -

ahora Bock tenia que tomar una decisión importante en su vida , sacrificar la vida de su nueva familia o sacrificar el unico amor que tuvo en la vida , el sintio como el dolor volvía pero mas fuerte

continuara...


	2. la marca de la bestia parte I

**la marca de la bestia parte I**

el guardián del poder infinito había logrado contactar con el alma de su maestro pero aun así no encontraba la razón por la que sus poderes descendieron dramáticamente , la decisión que tenia que tomar era crucial

- ¿ me dirás la razón por la que mis poderes se debilitaron ? - pregunto el guardián de los ojos dorados

- si te lo digo ¿ prometes dejar a esa mestiza ? - pregunto el dios de la guerra y la sabiduría

Bcok no tenia otra opción ya que no podía mentir de ninguna forma - no , jamas dejare sola a Raven porque la amo y ni los dioses nos separaran -

- no tengo otra opción muchacho , los dioses deben eliminar la tierra para que cumplas con tu destino , la legión del mal no debe vencer esta vez o todo se acabara - dijo el dios de barba blanca y toga gris

Bock solo respiro hondo para calmar su ira - no importa lo que hagan los dioses , pero si le colocan un dedo encima a mi Raven o a mis amigos , los haré pedazos - el guardián de ojos dorados cierra la conexión

- no importa lo que hagas muchacho , ella esta destinada a morir de una forma u otra - el dios de la guerra coloco un pergamino en su mano mientras giraba la cabeza - los mortales tienen que morir muchacho pero si tratas de entrometer tus garras , los dioses no te lo perdonaran -

- que así sea , desafiar a los dioses por la mujer que amo , aun si ella es la reencarnación de la maldad se que sera salvada y ustedes no lo impedirán -

Bock salio de su concentración para luego sentir unos brazos tibios al rededor de su cuerpo, el no se atrevía a mirar los ojos de su amada quien estaba llorando en silencio - ¿ por que ? ¿ por que nosotros Bock ? ¿ es tanto la envidia que nos tienen los dioses ? - dijo la joven mientras las lagrimas caían en la túnica del muchacho de ojos dorados

- no hay que culpar a los dioses amor mio - dijo Bock escondiendo sus marcas del día del juicio final - ellos tienen un plan para cada uno de nosotros y no sirve de nada ignorarlo -

Raven voltea la vista del guardián y lo besa en los labios - tengo miedo Bock , tengo miedo del futuro - Raven mostró sus marcas que competían con las del guardián , las marcas rojas de la chica combinadas con las marcas negras del guardián eran una combinación mortal - ¿ que quieren los dioses de nosotros ? - se pregunto Raven mientras se acodaba la ropa

- supongo que lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento - Bock apretó las manos de Raven con sumo cuidado y la vio a los ojos - ahora se que no conviene que estemos separados -

- ¿ que ... ? ¿ que me tratas de decir Bock ? - pregunto Raven con un tono casi sin voz , ella sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente mientras el guardián se acercaba a ella , la joven de capaz azul se desprendió de su capa que cayo a sus pies - supongo que no quiero estar sola de nuevo -

los dos comenzaron a besarse y los labios de los dos hechiceros estaban conectados sin la necesidad del aire que rodeaba el cuarto , el joven de ojos dorados es desprendido de su camisa blanca para dejar ver su torso , Raven solo se recostó en la cama y sintió los labios del joven sobre su vientre , Raven tenia un sonrojo en su rostro y sentía como los labios del guardián le trasmitían el calor en su cuerpo , cuando ella se preparo para perder lo que la caracterizaba sonó la alarma de los Titanes

- diablos , justo en la mejor parte - se quejo Raven aun con el corazón latiendo a gran velocidad - ademas estaba juguetona para la noche -

los Titanes respondieron la alerta , al llegar al banco vieron al gran Mambo saqueando la caja fuerte mientras sus guantes mágicos se llenaban con los billetes

- gracias , gracias publico magnifico por darme la contribución para que la magia funcione mejor que antes - Mambo se inclino con su sombrero como lo hacen los artistas pero unos bumerán cortaron los dedos de los guantes mágicos de Mambo

- lamento decirte Mambo que el show se a cancelado - dijo el líder de los Titanes - ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

los Titanes atacaron pero cuando se movieron ellos quedaron congelados , Reloj los había congelado con sus poderes nuevos y mejorados - hola Titanes ¿ se acuerdan de reloj ? - pregunto el villano con su mano extendida

- bueno ahora que estamos todos podemos continuar el show - el mago saco de su sombrero metros y metros de mascadas para amordazar a los Titanes , ellos no podían hacer nada contra los poderes de reloj y Mambo juntos , Raven trataba de soltarse pero no podía

- bien ahora necesitare seis cajones para el truco mas sangriento del mundo - dijo el mago de la gran nariz

- si solo ... oye ¿ como que seis cajones ? - pregunto reloj - espera , tenemos al Robin , cyborg , starfire , chico bestia , Raven y Terra ... ¿ donde esta el otro Titan ? -

cuando los dos voltean , las garras del guardián habían perforado la armadura de reloj y libero a los Titanes , pero la alegría les duro poco al ver que debajo de ese cabello plateado se escondían unos ojos negros como la noche , el joven de ojos negros atravesó el cuerpo de reloj con sus garras mientras Mambo observaba todo lo sucedido

- esta...esta... esta loco , como todos los mejores espectáculos el mago se va -

Mambo trata de escapar pero el guardián lo atrapa del brazo y con una sonrisa demoníaca lo lanza contra las ventanas del banco de Jump city haciendo que el cuerpo de Mambo sufriera cortes y golpes muy fuertes , el guardián lo levanto con sus poderes y lo lanzo contra los autos

- por favor , me... me ... me rindo , prefiero estar en la cárcel - dijo Mambo mientras se arrastraba

- la lugar donde iras Mambo es a la morgue - Bock tomo del cuello al mago de nariz grande y empezó a apretar el cuello con sus garras , pero una embestida de chico bestia en forma de carnero lo soluciono , el guardián reacciono al ver sus manos con la sangre de reloj y de Mambo

- Bock , ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba con cuidado

Bock escondió sus manos ensangrentadas en su ropa como si nada y uso su poder mental para reparar las cosas que el rompió , con sus poderes logro desaparecer y aparecer en la torre , los Titanes habían llegado a la torre y lo encontraron recostado como si nada

- oye viejo ¿ que fue lo que paso ? - pregunto cyborg mientras se acercaba apuntando con su cañón - por que el " ojo por ojo y diente por diente lo entendiste bien " -

- si ojo por ojo y diente por diente - dijo Bock sin ver a sus compañeros - no se metan o les arrancare los ojos y les bajare los dientes -

cyborg y chico bestia retrocedieron y mandaron a starfire a hablar con el guardián de voz gruesa , mientras ella se acercaba con miedo quería hablar con el pero uso sus poderes para escaparse

- ¿ que rayos le pasa hoy a Bock ? - pregunto chico bestia

- esto es mas que solo un mal día - Robin tomo fotos de la cámara de seguridad cuando Bock asesino a reloj y tomo tres , dos de su brazo y una de su rostro para ver las marcas del día del juicio final - necesito un par de cosas , starfire ¿ quieres ayudarme ? -

el líder y la princesa salieron de la torre en la moto R para poder encontrar respuestas , ahora los Titanes tenian miedo de estar solos con la bestia en su misma casa

continuara...


	3. la marca de la bestia parte II

**la marca de la bestia parte II **

el joven maravilla salio en su moto R para llegar a la ciudad Gótica donde se suponía que tenían algo que ayudara a Bock con sus transformaciones , Stafire aun no entendía que planeaba el chico del antifaz pero tenia fe en el

- Robin ¿ puedes decirme que vamos a buscar ? - pregunto Starfire mientras se sostenía de la cintura de su novio de cabellos negros

- espera a que lleguemos con Bruno , el guarda algo que me ayudara a ayudar a Bock -

el joven del casco apresuro el paso de la moto , mientras las horas pasaban , los jóvenes llegaron como si nada a la mansión de Bruno Diaz , pero en lugar de entrar por la puerta de en frente , ellos entraron por el escondite secreto ,Starfire estaba asombrada de ver la baticueva con sus propios ojos

- Wow , es mejor de la que me la describiste - dijo la princesa mientras veía todos los trofeos de las luchas de Batman y Robin por los años

- señorito Graison , señorita Kori , me alegro de verles después de tanto tiempo - saludo el mayordomo

- ah hola al - saludo Robin como siempre de suelto - dime ¿ donde esta Bruno ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- el señor Diaz esta en una importante diligencia joven Graison pero volverá en unos instantes - le informo Alfred mientras veía el mal trato de su traje - quizás guste comer algo antes de que llegue el señor Diaz -

- aun me conoces bien Alfred - dijo Robin mientras le dio una palmada en el brazo del mayordomo , Starfire subió por las escaleras mientras el sirviente hablaba con ella

- los modales del señorito no han cambiado mucho ¿ no es así ? - pregunto Alfred mientras guiaba a Starfire a fuera de la bati cueva

- nah , pero va mejorando con los años - dijo la princesa extraterrestre

cuando el mayordomo llevo a los dos a la mesa , Robin le corre la silla a la joven de cabellos rojos y ella con una sonrisa se sienta , cuando Alfred trae la cena , ellos ven que las langostas acompañadas por salsa de arándanos y con hierbas tiernas

- vaya , todo se ve muy delicioso , muchas gracias Alfred - le dijo Starfire mientras tomaba la servilleta y la colocaba en sus rodillas

- coman con toda confianza , cuando el joven Bruno llegue se los haré saber -

Alfred se retira del comedor y Robin no dejo de mirar a Starfire , ella se sonrojaba con la mirada del lider de los Titanes , pero ella solo se acerco con cuidado

- Starfire yo ... - el joven del antifaz no lograba soltar las palabras pero aun así lo intento - te vez muy hermosa como siempre -

- bueno , ahora que estamos solos siempre quise saber ¿ por que no nos tomamos un tiempo juntos ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- si Dick , ¿ por que no se toman tiempo a solas ? - pregunto la voz del legendario batman

- Bruno , han pasado años -

el joven del antifaz se levanto y choco el puño con el magnate , mientras Starfire sentía como el encapotado le había echado a perder el beso

- ¿ que se te ofrece Dick ? ¿ acaso tienes cortos de efectivo ? - bromeo el magnate de la camisa y corbata

- no claro que no , aun la fortuna de la familia de Bock dura para mucho mas - Dick tomo unos papeles de su bolsillo y se los enseño a su amigo Bruno quien se puso serio - Bruno necesito esto ahora -

Bruno leyo los papeles y vio las fotografías con mirada seria - vamos a la bati cueva - dijo con tono heroico

- como en los viejos tiempos amigo mio -

los dos salieron corriendo hasta el librero que se abrió rebelando sus dos tubos pero Starfire no sabia cual usar - así , Starfire , usa el mio al mismo tiempo - los dos se miraron con una dulce mirada y se subieron al tubo , cuando bajaron , el mayordomo tenia los planos en la computadora

- bueno , como todos sabemos , tu amigo lucha con un lado animal incontrolable - dijo el encapotado - ahora bien , hemos diseñado un collar especia para ayudar en su transformación -

- ¿ un collar especial ? ¿ Robin de que habla ? - pregunto Starfire

- veras Starfire , ¿ recuerdas cuando Bock llego a la tierra y empezó a destruir cosas ? - pregunto Robin mientras Starfire asentía con la cabeza - bueno , esas formas lupinas son las culpables , pero la única diferencia entre el y Raven es que el pierde el control hasta que se canse y seria estúpido tratar de pelear contra el -

- ¿ eso por que ? -

el encapotado dejo reproducir un vídeo donde Bock'sarha vencía a la liga de la justicia , a los jóvenes Titanes y los vengadores el solo sin casi hacer esfuerzo - recuerda Starfire que estamos tratando con alguien que venció a un ejercito de superheroes poseídos y no solo eso , venció a los villanos al mismo tiempo - Batman acelero el vídeo para mostrar lo mas importante - escucha esto , héroes , villanos y demonios fueron vencidos por un solo hombre en cuestión de minutos , ni siquiera Clarck pudo solo con el , el dark Sentry fue barrido y el dios marvel asesinado como si nada -

- por eso digo que es muy peligroso ¿ recuerdas cuando peleo con Galax el archi-dios del universo ? , bueno , lo hizo pedazos como si nada , desafiar a Bock en estado de hiperactividad seria un suicidio -

- ¿ que siguieres que lo echemos de los Jóvenes Titanes ? - pregunto Starfire con tono de preocupación

- eso no sera necesario Kori - le dijo Batman con tono serio - Dick y yo hemos diseñado un collar muy especial que reprime los instintos asesinos de Bock'sarha con una gran descarga eléctrica para que reaccione -

- pero Bruno , eso es cruel - dijo Starfire

- es lo único que nos queda Starfire - dijo Robin mientras guardaba el collar , cuando recibió una llamada desesperada de chico bestia pero no pudo seguir hablando por la interferencia - ¡ chico bestia ! -

- ¡ Alfred ! ¡ prepara el Bati avión ! -

los tres heroes salieron para encontrar en el centro científico de Jump city a Slade con su mano en el cuello de Terra y la otra en el cuello de chico bestia

- ah Robin ¿ como estas ? - pregunto el hombre de la mascara

- ¡¿ Slade ?! , no tu estas muerto Bock te asesino y lo vi con mis ojos - dijo el chico del antifaz

- tontos , el no puede matarme - dijo Slade acercando con sus dedos a Robin

- ¡¿ quieres apostar maldito ?! -

los Titanes y Batman vieron a Bock con una transformación mas compleja que la anterior y con la conciencia casi perdida por el exceso de poder , el joven salto y le inserto una patada en el rostro de Slade lanzando al villano contra los muros , los que quedaban en piel estaba atemorizados por la bestia

continuara...


	4. la marca de la bestia parte III

**la marca de la bestia parte III**

los Titanes y Batman vieron a Bock con una transformación mas compleja que la anterior y con la conciencia casi perdida por el exceso de poder , el joven salto y le inserto una patada en el rostro de Slade lanzando al villano contra los muros , los que quedaban en piel estaba atemorizados por la bestia

- ahora supongo que tendré que acabar contigo Slade - dijo el guardián de las garras enormes

Los Titanes vieron como Bock parecía estar dispuesto a matar , Robin tomo el collar mientras que se acercaba lentamente pero el guardián dio un rugido de animal haciendo que Robin retrocediera , Slade aprovecho para golpear al guardián pero este lo enfrenta dando rodillazos a las costillas del enmascarado , Slade resistía un gran castigo por parte del guardián , Robin se apresuro y le coloco el collar de manera veloz

- los siento mucho amigo pero es por tu bien - dijo el joven del antifaz

Robin activo el control y el collar envió una descarga de mas de 100.000 voltios contra el guardián quien cayo con una rodilla en el suelo intentando retirar el collar , Starfire se tapo los ojos para no ver lo que pasaba , pero cuando Bock hace estallar el collar con el control que le quemo la mano al joven encapotado , Robin levanta la mirada y recibe un puñetazo muy potente en el rostro lanzando al joven contra los barriles de aceite

- Bock , detente , este no eres tu - trato de hacer reaccionar Starfire pero no lograba llegar a el - soy yo Starfire , ¿ no me recuerdas ? -

el guardián la tomo del cuello pero por detrás los dos enmascarados lo tomaron de los brazos , Bock los trajo a sus ojos y les golpea las cabezas a los dos , Robin le lanzo varias trampas eléctricas pero el guardián las escucho y con sus manos las atrapo destruyendo las bombas en sus manos

- hermano , reacciona por favor - suplico Starfire , cuando Robin vio que Slade saco un collar con una marca extraña lo golpea con el puño que tenia apretado en collar haciendo que la bestia retrocediera

- Robin , necesitas colocarle un collar especial para ayudar al asesino - le grito el hombre de la mascara arrojando el collar , Robin lo atrapa pero al intentar acercarse una onda de energía lo arroja contra los soportes del techo y el joven cae al suelo

- mortales -

la bestia se dirigió a Slade pero el encapotado salta en sus espaldas y coloca tres explosivos que detonan creando una explosión - ¿ eso es todo humano ? , vaya superheroe - dijo la bestia de ojos negros

Batman encaro a la bestia con el dialogo para distraer al guardián - escúchame Bock , hace tiempo tu me salvaste de una manipulación mental , ahora deja que te ayude -

- no necesito a nadie , solo acabare con lo que empece hace siglos y nadie me lo impedirá - el guardián le lanzo sus garras la murciélago y este las atrapa mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas

- no , escucha , ¡ estas actuando bajo la intimidación y el asesinato ! , ¡ solo eres otro criminal ! -

el guardián uso su mano derecha para atrapar el brazo de Batman y se lo apretó dejando al murciélago de rodillas dando puñetazos inútilmente al abdomen de Bock'sarha , Robin intenta saltarle por detrás pero cuando Bock se da vueltas le incrusta una patada al cuerpo partiendo el brazo de Robin con si nada , Bruno ve como su joven amigo cae ante los golpes y se enfada , con su mano libre coloca los seis explosivos en el rostro del guardián que estallan en sus ojos soltando al murciélago que lanzaba patadas con todas sus fuerzas , el Guardián lo tomo de la pierna y le golpea el cuerpo como vara contra las columnas haciendo que trozos de estas se desprendan

- Slade ¡ ahora ! - le grito la joven de ojos verdes

el enmascarado salto y le coloco el collar al guardián quien soltó a Batman y fue en busca de Slade pero sintió como sus poderes menguaban con cada paso , Slade aprovecho ese momento para atacar con sus patadas , a pesar de no hacerle casi nada de daño al guardián el trataba de entretener a la bestia , Bock desaparece como si nada con el collar puesto

- Slade ¿ por que nos ayudaste ? - le pregunto Robin mientras reaccionaba

- no creas que vine a ayudarlos solo lo hice por interés personal , ademas les conviene tenerme cerca para ayudarles en caso de que ese asesino vuelva -

- ¿ que ganarías a cambio tu Slade ? - le pregunto Batman mientras ayudaba a su joven amigo

- vengar a mi hija Rose Wilson - Slade tomo un collar de oro con una caja en forma de corazón y al abrirlo se lo lanzo a Robin - no busco nada contra ustedes , solo quiero que esa bestia este encadenada solo así descansara Rose en paz -

- ¿ que quieres que hagamos ? - pregunto Robin mientras cerraba el corazón con las fotos

- quiero que me dejes unirme a los Jóvenes Titanes , simple ¿ verdad ? -

- tienes que estar zafado de un tornillo - le dijo terra mientras levantaba a chico bestia - no creo que Robin este tan loco como para aceptar que te unas a nosotros - terra y chico bestia vieron a Robin quien tenia la mirada agachada

- ¿ prometes que controlaras a Bock mientras este en forma de bestia ? - pregunto Robin viendo la foto de la chica

Slade tomo el collar y lo miro con un tono de tristeza - prometo hacer lo mejor que pueda si me prometen que esa bestia pagara por lo que hizo -

Starfire se enojo por lo que paso entre ellos y detiene a Robin - olvídalo Slade no hay trato - dijo la joven de ojos verdes - Bock no es un asesino , el no le haría daño a una mosca -

- hola , el destruyo planetas y galaxias enteras , asesino a cuanta vida se le puso en frente , comparado con lo que el hizo en su pasado yo soy un santo -

- Starfire tiene razón , Bock no es una mala persona - los Titanes vieron salir a Raven de los escombros - es solo manipulado por su lado salvaje y estoy dispuesta a ayudarla -

- la única forma de ayudarlo es que el vuelva a un estado mas o menos consciente para que acepte su culpa y reciba el castigo apropiado - dijo el hombre de la mascara

- tal vez Robin confié en ti pero yo no y se que estas tramando algo y voy a averiguar que es Slade y te arrepentirás de haber nacido -

Raven salio de la escena del crimen para poder ir a la torre , los demás Titanes dejaron solo a Robin con el nuevo integrante , Starfire tomo el collar roto que Robin había hecho y salio de ahí - Starfire - dijo el joven del antifaz con tono triste

- lo siento Robin , te amo de verdad pero no puedo confiar en el - dijo la joven dando el collar a Robin - por culpa de el casi te pierdo -

los Titanes dejaron a su líder con el enmascarado , ahora Robin tenia que decidir si la decisión que tomo era la correcta

continuara...


	5. problemas de autoridad

**problemas de autoridad**

Las horas pasaron , no se sabia nada del equipo de los Titanes , solo se sabia que el guardián había escapado , en la torre todo era silencio y nervios al tener a Slade en la torre , el solo estaba sentado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados mientras el resto los miraba con desconfianza y enojo

- bien Titanes ... oigan aflojen con el ceño fruncido o les quedara marcado el rostro - dijo Robin en tono de broma para aligerar la carga - oye cyborg ¿ que tal una carrera ? , ¿ aun crees poder conmigo ? -

- ahora no viejo , solo quiero encontrar la causa de la ruptura del collar , es increíble que después de 100.000 voltios Bock siga de pie , era mas que suficiente como para freírlo vivo -

Robin ve a chico bestia que estaba con terra y se les acerca - oigan ¿ saben que le pasa a cyborg ? , esta actuando mas extraño de lo normal - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- lo siento Robin , pero debo hacer mi tarea , hablaremos mas tarde - terra se coloco los audífonos y siguió haciendo su tarea , chico bestia no bajo la historieta por ningún motivo

- es increíble que solo leas esa basura - dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras veía la foto de su hija Rose

- oye , eso es como decir que las películas que hacen hoy en día son malas - dijo chico bestia con tono de ira

Slade guardo la foto de su hija y encaro a chico bestia - escucha muchacho , es mejor leer el mejor libro que alguien haya escrito a ver la mejor película del mundo - dijo el hombre de la mascara

- hay ya suenas como Raven , déjame en paz viejo - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ me haz llamado viejo ? , tal vez te sorprenda saber que solo tengo 28 años -

mientras las cosas entre chico bestia y Slade se volvían mas irritante la alarma de los Titanes sonó , los siete salieron de la torre para poder llegar a donde era el problema , cuando llegaron vieron a los miembros de H.I.V.E. quienes estaban robando el banco de Jump City , Gizmo controlaba todo con su tecnología mientras que Robin hace el primer ataque con sus bumerán cortando el control del enano calvo

- oye , son los Titanes - dijo el chico de cabeza calva

- si pero ¿ no es Slade quien esta con ellos ? - Jinx se acerco a ver y reconoció al hombre de la mascara quien estaba del lado de los chico buenos - ¿ que es esto ? ¿ dimensión desconocida ? ¿ que hace Slade con los chicos buenos ? -

- ya podrán responder eso cuando estén en la cárcel ... ¡ Titanes ataquen ! -

los Titanes atacaron a sus enemigos pero del camión Gizmo saco un rayo de sonido que lanzo a los Titanes contra los autos , chico bestia casi pierde la audición y terra estaba atontada por el sonido

- jajaja ¿ como la ven fracasados ? - Gizmo aumento el sonido pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el control estaba fallando sabia que tenían problemas - ¿ que demonios le pasa a este control ? -

- vaya no lo se , ¿ quizás tenga algo que ver ? - cuando Gizmo vio hacia arriba lo único que vio antes de que se destruyera el transmisor es un destello blanco y el aparato exploto

- ahhha , ¿ por que hiciste eso cabeza hueca ? , te odio , te odio - se quejo el chico con mochila de robot

Jinx vio que se trataba del guardián y se acerco como siempre a coquetear - vaya pero si estas mas guapo de lo que recuerdo ¿ que paso ? ¿ por que no llamaste ? - pregunto la hechicera de cabello lila mientras le hacia ojitos , mientras tanto al ver eso Raven comenzó a enojarse mas y mas

- ¿ Raven ? ¿ Raven esta bien ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- si Star estoy bien - dijo la joven de la capa azul a regaña dientes , mientras liberaba una aura muy grande Starfire se lame el dedo y lo coloca en el aura cuando sintió que ardía en llamas lo retira y lo sacude

- ah , ahora entiendo , Raven esta celosa ... otra vez - dijo la joven

- ¡ QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA ! - dijo ella colocando su grito en el cielo

cuando los Titanes vieron que los miembros de H.I.V.E. atacaron al guardián , el solo se quedo de pie con los brazos cruzados esquivando los golpes , mientras el muchacho de la mochila y la gran calva se enojaba mas y mas , Gizmo decide liberar a un robot gigante para acabar con todos de una vez

- vaya , esto si que es nuevo - dijo chico bestia mientras veía asombrado como el robot se hacia tan alto como los edificios

- bien , ahora Titanes ¿ quien sera el primero ? - pregunto el mocoso con su robot al máximo

- estúpido mortal , ¿ crees vencerme con ese artilugio ? - dijo el guardián tomando del cuello a los demás miembros que estaban luchando contra el - te destruiría con tu juguete pero no seria divertido -

Robin tomo su bastón y se preparo para luchar junto a su mejor amigo pero cuando vio que Raven estaba temblando y con los ojos abiertos como platos , el retrocedió y vio como la lucha entre el guardián y el robot de la muerte estaba por empezar , el chico del robot ataco al guardián con un super puño pero el solo lo detiene con su dedo , con una patada le destroza la mano al robot gigante , cuando Bock'sarha salto le arranco el brazo al robot dejando a Gizmo asustado

- ¿ eso es todo mortal ? , naturalmente la basura siempre sera basura - dijo el guardián con una sonrisa de demonio en sus labios

Bock salto y atravesó al robot haciendo que este explote en mil pedazos lanzando al enano al suelo , Bock lo tomo en sus manos y le arranco la mochila - oye , devuelve eso es un trozo de tecnología muy complejo y practico - se quejo el chico

- pero es robada y no te pertenece - dijo el joven llevando la pieza a donde corresponde

cuando Bock lanzo a Gizmo a las manos de los Titanes , Robin se sonrie al ver a su viejo amigo como antes , deseoso de los combates , el se acerca con una sonrisa en su rostro y coloca su mano en el hombro de Bock - me alegro que nos salvaras amigo mio - le dijo el

Bock se dio vuelta y lo tomo del cuello , con un veloz deslice acorralo a Robin contra un auto rojo mientras aun lo tenia del cuello - escúchame basura mortal , no somo amigos , nunca lo seremos y juro que si vuelves a decirlo te asesino ¿ lo entendiste ? - Bock lo lanzo por encima de sus hombros y Robin fue a parar a los brazos de Starfire

Bock'sarha quien había jurado defender a sus amigos ahora no confiaba en ellos , Robin se coloco de pie y trato de salir a perseguirlo para enfrentarlo pero la mano de Starfire lo detiene

- no lo hagas Robin , sabes que no podrás ganarle - dijo la joven de ojos verdes

- la próxima vez que lo vea lo derrotare , lo juro - dijo con toda su ira el joven maravilla

Raven se acerco aun con el sudor frío que bajaba de su frente - lo dudo , sentí algo en sus poderes , sus poderes aumentaron mucho mas de lo que pensé , sus poderes son inimaginables - dijo la joven aterrada

- ¿ que tratas de decir Raven ? - pregunto el hombre de la mascara

- quiero decir que no importa lo que hagamos o como lo hagamos el vencerá , su aura es de mas de 9 millones de Wolts - dijo la joven aterrada

- ¿ que tiene de malo ? - pregunto terra mientras acomodaba sus guantes

- el aura de los dioses es de solo 1 millón , en pocas palabras Bock es mas poderoso que nueve dioses juntos -

Robin golpea el auto con sus puños cerrados y comenzó a tragar saliva mientras la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo , ahora estaba decidido , el acabaría con Bock'sarha de una manera u otra

continuara...


	6. juego de dados juego de villanos I

**juego de dados juego de villanos parte I**

en la torre de los Titanes , los cinco estaban jugando como todas las tarde de tormenta calabozos y dragones , mientras tanto terra que aun tenia tarea que hacer y trataba de estudiar para su examen de admisión , pero los gritos y risas de sus amigos no dejaban que ella se concentrara

- amigos por favor este examen es muy importante para mi - dijo ella con tono molesto

los Titanes la vieron con los ojos abiertos mientras la Titan se agobiaba por las tareas y los libros , Raven ve que ella trataba de hacer esfuerzos pero no podía

- terra ¿ por que te preocupa ese tonto examen , mírame yo falte a un examen de admisión y soy todo un triunfador - dijo el joven haciendo alarde de su persona

- mejor te ayudare a estudiar terra - le dijo la joven gótica dejando sus dados en la mesa - no vaya a ser cosa que termines mal o peor o como chico bestia -

las dos Titanes recogieron los libros y salieron a los pasillos para entrar en un ambiente mas calmo , mientras chico bestia lanzo sus dados de 10 caras de color verde - aja , decapitaste a la serpiente del desierto y en su cabeza encuentras ...- el joven de piel verde lanza sus dados y cuando cae en un total de 15 se fija en su lamina - ganas 150 piezas de oro -

- es increíble que pierdan el tiempo en esas tonterías - dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras estaba sentado de lejos

- oye ... 150 piezas de oro es algo muy importante - dijo chico bestia mientras tenia las cartas en su mano - ahora si nos disculpas , quiero mover mi pegaso hacia adelante -

chico bestia toma su pegaso de color verde que estaba en el cuadro A13 y lo coloca en el A14 , los demás estaban asombrados por lo que hizo

- ¿ eso es todo ? , solo movió un trozo de plástico una posición mas adelante - dijo Slade mientras veía el rostro de asombro de los Titanes

- lo se , chico bestia tiene que tener una jugada maestra - cyborg ajusto su gorro de mago para que la impresión no se lo llevara - ahora Star , haz tu jugada -

Starfire quien tenia una supuesta " varita mágica " , lanza sus dados purpuras y saca un total de 20 puntos en los dados , ella fija su cuenta y ve que estaba avanzando mas rápido - ¡ SI ! , por decapitar a los lobos de la montaña Goblin todo el pueblo esta a mis ordenes y son ... - la joven lanza los dados y cuando sale un total de 19 puntos se emociona - ¡ SI ! , las tropas todas están en mi ejercito , todas las praderas Goblin son mías -

los Titanes lanzaron sus libretas , lapices y dados a las mesas en señal de frustración por el dominio de la Tamaraniana , mientras ella se pavoneaba en la victoria sobre el pegaso de chico bestia

- perdóname pegaso , no tuve que moverte - chico bestia seguía llorando mientras Robin tomo sus dados y encaro a Starfire

- aun no termina la partida Star - dijo Robin con los dados rojos en sus manos - ahora es mi turno -

el Titan del " velo de sombras " lanzo sus dados que cayeron en los terrenos de la princesa y sacaron un 19 en total , la princesa tomo sus dados y los lanzo contra las tropas de Robin y también obtuvo el mismo resultado

- oigan ¿ creen que pueden madurar de una vez ? - les grito Slade algo molesto

todos los Titanes voltearon para ver a Slade - ¡ NO TE METAS ! - le gritaron al mismo tiempo , cuando Robin estaba por lanzar los dados sonó la alarma de los Titanes , ellos salieron a responder mientras Slade miraba con ira el tablero del juego

- todo por este maldito juego - dijo mirando los puntos con ira

los Titanes se encontraron con control fenómeno que tenia nuevos ases bajo la manga , con un controlador en brazalete se aseguraría de no perder su control y le daba ordenes con su voz

- vaya si son los Titanes - dijo mientras se acercaba al micrófono de su brazalete . ahora mis queridos amigos , destruyan a los jóvenes Titanes -

los objetos fueron controlados por un rayo de energía y todo lo que era electrónico fue controlado por control fenómeno , ellos se juntaron para armar un robot hecho de electrónica casera

- vaya viejo , este tipo arruino mi gusto por las palomitas - dijo chico bestia mientras lo miraban - ¿ que ?¿ que dije ?

Los Titanes atacaron como pudieron , Robin le lanzo varias bombas al cuerpo que detonaron en su pecho , la criatura se enojo y le lanzo sus cables para atrapar al líder que lo apretaba de forma brutal , Starfire le arranco el brazo y la criatura soltó a Robin

- Robin ¿ estas bien ? - pregunto la princesa mientras veía caer a Robin

- Starfire cuidado , detrás de ti -

cuando la princesa voltea los cables la atraparon y comenzaron a electrocutar a la tamaraniana , Robin se levanta para ayudar a la joven de ojos verdes pero la criatura lo deja pegado con algo negro que escupió de su boca , de repente y sin previo aviso se escucho a lo lejos " Azarath Metrio Zintos " , la joven noto que los cables estaban cediendo y ella los rompe con su fuerza cayendo en los brazos de Raven

- Raven me salvaste - dijo ella con tono de alegría

- ¿ de veras ? mira que no me fije - dijo ella con un tono de sarcasmo

- bueno así fue ... oh estabas siendo sarcástica - dijo ella cayendo en las palabras de Raven

ella solo rodó un poco los ojos para que los Titanes vieran una enorme roca golpear a la cosa y destruirla , terra logro derribar a la cosa de control fenómeno

- ¿ crees que me vencerás con eso niña ? - dijo el gordo con su brazalete

- mhm , electrónico ... electricidad ... si eso es - , terra uso sus poderes para mover las rocas del techo haciendo que una gran vara de metal atraviese a la imitación de un transformer quedando paralizado , control fenómeno se desespero y el brazalete exploto en su mano , terra lo golpea con un puñetazo y lo lanza contra su cosa haciendo que se electrocute y se desmaye - bueno eso es lo que llamo " cortar la corriente " -

- ¿ alguien me puede decir que paso ? - pregunto chico bestia

- ciencia basica chico bestia - dijo terra mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente - cuando la electricidad entra en contacto como por ejemplo una vara de luz se disemina rápidamente por la tierra y tan tan - dijo mientras chico bestia se rascaba la nuca

- anda chico bestia te esperaremos - dijo Robin

al llegar a la torre , los Titanes decidieron volver a su juego pero cuando se sentaron sintieron como su cabeza pesaba , ellos se desmallaron y cayeron dormidos , cuando Robin despertó vio que tenia una toga y pantalones negros , una corona de reyes y su velo de sombras , Starfire despierta con una armadura de combate muy reveladora y un bastón de poder con una estrella de cinco puntos en la punta y un brazalete en forma de serpiente en su brazo derecho , los dos Titanes vieron un enorme calabozo oscuro y frió que tenia muchas salidas

- ¿ que es esto Robin ? - pregunto ella con algo de miedo

- Star ... creo ... creo que es un calabozo -

continuara...


	7. juego de dados juego de villanos II

**juego de dados juego de villanos parte II**

Robin despertó vio que tenia una toga y pantalones negros , una corona de reyes y su velo de sombras , Starfire despierta con una armadura de combate muy reveladora y un bastón de poder con una estrella de cinco puntos en la punta y un brazalete en forma de serpiente en su brazo derecho , los dos Titanes vieron un enorme calabozo oscuro y frió que tenia muchas salidas

- ¿ que es esto Robin ? - pregunto ella con algo de miedo

- Star ... creo ... creo que es un calabozo -

Los Titanes vieron como el corredor tenia muchas habitaciones , los dos se pusieron a pensar quien les había hecho eso , aunque dudaban de Raven ... quizás Bock , pero el no era del tipo rencoroso

- bueno , no tenemos opción , tenemos que seguir adelante - dijo el joven de la toga de los magos - supongo que tenemos que buscar a los demás para salir de este lugar -

- no podría estas mas de acuerdo -

los dos avanzaron con cuidado para no activar ninguna trampa , al acercarse vieron como " el señor de las bestias " quien tenia un gran equipo de animales verdes arrasaba con cuanto demonio se le ponía en frente , el voltea y ve a la princesa y al mago de negro

- viejo es mejor experimentar en la vida real - dijo el señor de las bestias

- ¿ chico bestia ? ¿ eres tu ? - pregunto la tamaraniana del brazalete

- no , soy el señor de las bestias - dijo mientras hacia gestos mágicos - y este es mi pegaso " liversmarsh " - dijo el joven de piel verde

- ¿ liversmarsh ? - pregunto el líder de los Titanes

- si le iba a poner , cazador pero después pensé ... es un nombre tonto - dijo el joven mientras su pegaso blanco con alas doradas asesinaba al ultimo demonio - ven mi amado pegaso -

en ese momento , unos enormes Golems de piedra salieron del suelo para ver a los Titanes - Titanes ataquen - ordeno Robin pero ninguno tenia ningún poder , Robin no tenia su cinturón , chico bestia era como antes sin poderes y Starfire era débil como una humana

- viejo esto no me gusta , no tenemos poderes - el chico de piel verde se empezó a asustar y tomo a Robin de la ropa - ¿ que hacemos ahora ? -

- bueno , estamos en un mundo de fantasía ¿ que haces cuando estas en un mundo fantástico ? - pregunto el joven de la toga

las bestias de piedra se acercaron para acabar con los Titanes pero a lo lejos se escucho " abra cadabra patas de cabra " , al ver que las bestias fueron derribadas por una magia ellos voltearon y vieron a una bruja que tenia una vestimenta muy inusual que solo cubría sus partes intimas dejando ver gran parte de su cuerpo , la vestimenta negra con mangas largas y franjas en negro y gris , Starfire se acerca y la bruja deja caer su capucha para revelar a una joven de ojos violetas , una sonrisa coqueta y los labios pintados de rojo

- hola amigos - saludo la joven maga de ojos violetas

- ¡ Raven ! - dijo la joven de armadura de plata - estas viva - la joven la abraza fuertemente y luego se separa de ella

- si , creo que me gusta este cuerpo , ademas es mas ligero y creo que mas hermoso ... - dijo ella mientras giraba su cuerpo sobre la punta de sus zapatos negros y brillantes - ahora si creo que ser Wich es mejor que ser Raven -

- bueno como quieras pero ¿ podemos acabar con esas bestias ? - pregunto chico bestia

los golems de piedra se reconstruyeron , cuando se escucho un rugido aterrador seguido de una silueta - ¿ viejo quien les hizo esto a mis hermanos ? - pregunto el joven mitad roca

- ¡ cyborg ! - los cinco estaban reunidos mientras que una sombra blanca paso cerca del callejón , ellos lo siguieron pero no lograron ver mas que la manta blanca -creo que se quien es el culpable de esto - dijo Robin con tono de ira

- se lo que piensas Robin pero no es lo que crees - dijo la joven de zapatos negros - es mas simple de lo que parece , para salir tenemos que ganar el juego -

- bueno , al menos estamos juntos - Starfire recuerda algo que le pudieron ayudar a salir del calabozo , la joven toma sus dados de su bolsillo y ve que los números no estaban - bueno no soy la única que tiene los dados -

- esperen , nuestros dados no tienen números - dijo el joven del antifaz y la toga negra

chico bestia revisaba los dados y cuando uno de sus dados cae al suelo por accidente revela el numero 3 y ven que en la pared aparece algo escrito

- " en el fuego fue forjada , en el hielo fue enfriada ¿ acaso hay algo mas ? " - dijo el líder de los Titanes - ¿ que significa ?

- a ver dijo " en el fuego fue forjada y en el hielo enfriada " ¿ verdad ? -

- si chico bestia todos sabemos que aprendiste a leer - dijo Raven con sarcasmo

- no , no , no , tengo la respuesta - dijo el joven , todos se acercaron para ver al señor de las bestias - no es nada porque el agua hielo se derrite y el agua apaga el fuego - dijo con una sonrisa

las letras azules se pusieron en rojo liberando una legión de caballero demonios con sus espadas para atacar a los Titanes , ellos contraatacaron pero los caballero no recibían ningún daño - maldición , ¿ como vencer a algo que es invencible ? - pregunto cyborg tomando de la cabeza a los caballeros

- un segundo - Raven saco sus dados y los lanza contra la pared que revelan unos asombrosos 20 puntos , cuando cae del cielo una hoja de papel , ella la lee en voz baja , los Titanes trataban de luchar pero antes de que una espada atraviese a Starfire , un bumerán enorme en forma de estrella de nueve puntos decapita al caballero - como diría un amigo mio ¿ como te atreves desafiarme ? -

- Raven ¿ de donde sacaste esa cosa infernal ? - pregunto la joven de ojos verdes

- es la respuesta Star , lo que se forja en fuego y se enfría en hielo no es nada mas que una espada - dijo la joven lanzando su arma que arraso con todos los demonios - y los único que usan espadas en este juego son caballeros -

cuando se abrió la puerta , encontraron al " hada " terra destruyendo a los demonios mientras volaba con sus alas de mariposas - bueno , estamos todos , un mago guerrero , una cazadora , un señor de las bestias , un fenómeno de piedra y una hada con poderes de fuego -

- sabes creo que esos zapatos te quedan ajustados -

mientras caminaban enfrentando las bestias , Raven no podía creer que ellos pensaran que su novio era el causante de esto , pero era natural pensarlo , las pistas los incriminaban , la manta blanca , los poderes mágicos y el símbolo de las estrellas , solo esperaba a que se equivoque

continuara...


	8. juego de dados juego de villanos III

**juego de dados juego de villanos parte III**

Los Titanes estaban avanzando por los corredores , pero no dejaban de perseguir esa manta blanca que tenían al alcance , los demonios y esqueletos estaban en abundancia pero apenas podían con todos

- maldición , esto se esta saliendo de control - dijo Robin con un tono molesto - cuando encuentre a Bock lo hare pedazos -

- Robin , aun se me es dificil creer que el hizo esto , el no es del tipo rencoroso - acoto Raven en su defensa - ademas no creo que sea capaz de hacerme daño -

- tu solo lo dices por que el es tu novio - le dijo chico bestia mientras veia sus dados de poder - ademas creo que el es el culpable -

- vuelve a decir eso de el y no respondo - le grito Raven enfadada

los Titanes siguieron avanzando mientras no los abandonaba esa sensación de peligro , cuando aparece una hidra de tres cabezas , los Titanes se preparan para atacar pero una rosa blanca atraviesa el corazón del animal matando a la hidra al instante

- Bock , sabia que estabas con nosotros - Raven no termino de alegrarse pero cuando lo hizo Robin dio la lorden de ataque pero ninguno obedeció la orden

- oigan ¿ que les pasa ? - pregunto Robin

- viejo acaba de salvarnos la vida , ¿ podemos dejar la pelea para después de que salgamos ? - pregunto chico bestia

- de acuerdo , empieza a hablar , ¿ como salimos de este lugar ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz

- no tengo la menor idea de que esta pasando mortal - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

- ¿ que ? ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? - Robin lo tomo del cuello de la toga y Bock lo miro de mala manera - anda contesta antes de que pierda la paciencia ¿ que quieres decir con eso ? -el guardián lo golpea con un talon de mano en el pecho y lanza el cuerpo de Robin contra los muros del calabozo

- vuelves a tocarme mortal y te asesino -

Robin se levanta y estaba dispuesto a pelear contra Bock una vez mas - ¿ algún problema ? - pregunto el joven del antifaz con tono de molesto

- si mide 1,68 y apesta a humano - dijo el guardián encarando al joven del antifaz

los dos se miraron con tono desafiante hasta que Raven los separe - escuchen , dejen de comportarse como tontos y salgamos de aquí para irnos a casa -

- Raven tiene razón Robin , la única forma de salir de este lugar es que Bock nos ayude y listo - dijo la joven de cabellos rojos - ahora tranquilo que el sabe lo que hace -

- escuchen , lanzare los dados del poder y veré que toca - dijo chico bestia con tono de héroe

Bock sintió un poder que venia de chico bestia - ¿ dados del poder ? , chico bestia ¿ de donde sacaste esos dados?-

chico bestia se los enseño y cada uno tenia un color particular - los tome prestado de tu caja de madera que escondías tras tus pergaminos , solo le hice los números y lo usamos en nuestro juego , es mas , el blanco era para ti pero te fuiste de la torre -

- ¡ PEDAZO DE TONTO ! - Bock golpea a chico bestia en la cabeza y le arrebata los dados

- ¿ que ? ¿ que pasa ? - pregunto cyborg

- este cabeza hueca uso gemas de las almas para jugar a un estúpido juego de mesa - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - y como ustedes lo tocaron sus almas se encerraron en el juego -

-osea que chico bestia es el culpable de esto , wow vaya sorpresa - dijo Raven con sarcasmo

los Titanes vieron a chico bestia pero este solo se escondió detrás de Starfire - oigan lo siento si , no tuve que tomar sus cosas sin permiso pero solo salimos y listo -

- oh me temo que no es tan fácil chico bestia , como ustedes están atrapados en el laberinto de las almas , sus almas están en un simple juego pero me temo que no tienen salida -

- ¿ que quieres decir Bock ? - pregunto Raven

- quiero decir que se quedaran atrapados toda la eternidad o al menos hasta que alguien mas tome su lugar - dijo el joven de ojos dorados - de igual forma , nos vemos un día de estos -

- oye viejo ¿ no vas a ayudarnos ? - pregunto cyborg

- dame una razón para hacerlo mortal - dijo el joven de ojos dorados

Raven lo encara y lo mira a los ojos con tristeza - por que somos amigos y los amigos nunca se abandonan -

- buen intento pero no somos amigos , para mi solo son ... mortales - el guardián se da vueltas y encuentra a Starfire flotando con las manos apretadas en su mentón haciendo ojos de perrito

- olvídalo Starfire , esos ojos de cachorro no sirven conmigo - dijo mientras la joven se le hacia notar unas pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos y su mirada de perrito - Starfire , deja de hacer eso no va a funcionar - la joven comenzó a chillar en voz baja hasta que Bock cedió - ahh esta bien , los sacare

- gracias Bock , sabia que aun eras el bueno - la joven le besa la mejilla y se coloca con sus amigos

- solo tengo una condición - dijo levantando el dedo indice - harán lo que diga al pie de la letra y eso es todo -

los Titanes aceptaron el trato y comenzaron a caminar , para poder salir tenían que terminar el juego , pero aunque Bock sabia que en ese mundo no tenia ningún poder en especial ya que Starfire llevaba la delantera ,ella seria la que enfrentaría al jefe final

continuara...


	9. el enviado de la legión

**el enviado de la legión **

los Titanes planearon hacer que Starfire enfrentara a la jefa final , cuando entraron al ultimo cuarto vieron a una niña vestida con un vestido negro , de piel pálida casi como un fantasma , sus uñas negras , labios rojo sangre y una rosa negra en la mano

- vaya , ¿ esa es la jefa final ? - Raven se coloco de frente y vio como la niña parecía ser inofensiva - pensé que era algo mas poderoso como un demonio -

- no se confíen , siento un poder muy oscuro viniendo de ella - el guardián de los dioses se alerto pero chico bestia se acerco a la niña de ojos negros - chico bestia retrocede por lo que mas quieras -

- ¿ estas jodiendo ? , es solo una niña - chico bestia no escucho y se acerco para quitarle la llave a la niña , ella lo vio que se acercaba y el se agacho para hablar con ella - dime niñita , ¿ me darás la llave ?-

- ¿ tu me datas tu alma ? - la pregunta le hizo helar la sangre al señor de las bestias , el intento quitarle la llave pero la joven coloca su dedo en la cien del señor de las bestias y lo derrota con facilidad - te dije que me darías tu alma-

- ese maldito idiota...¡ Titanes ataquen ! - el lidero ordeno que la niña sea atacada pero la advertencia del guardián no les importo

- la la lalala , todos me darán sus almas -

la niña de las garras negras comenzó a cortar a los Titanes por el rostro y el pecho robando sus almas con gran facilidad , Raven y Starfire estaban asombradas por lo que veían

- vaya , esto me pone la carne de gallina ... Raven , eres la experta en este tema ¿ por que no vas a pelear con ella ? - ofreció la joven de ojos verdes

- ¿ acaso perdiste la razón ? , Bock , tu eres el mas poderoso de nosotros tres ... ve y enséñale lo que sabes -

- ah mortales -

el guardián se lana pero cuando la chica intentaba atrapar el alma del guardián este se escapaba con facilidad - dame la llave niña del demonio -

- te la daré a cambio de tu alma - dijo la joven mientras un fuego negro la rodeaba - bueno si te niegas tendré que matarte -

la niña se transformo en una mujer adulta con su cuerpo pálido al descubierto , pero de sus caderas que explotaron salio el cuerpo de una viuda negra , sus ojos se dividieron en cuatro y sus dientes se volvieron muy agudos como lo de los tiburones , los Titanes vieron asustados como su lengua parecía de serpiente y sus garras eran infrahumanas

- vaya , ahora entiendo para que quería las almas - el guardián le lanzo una espada a Starfire y ella la atrapa - ahora Starfire , quiero que apuntes a su corazón y así liberaras a nuestros amigos -

la princesa encaro a la bestia que tenia su sed por mas almas , la chica de la cabellera roja se preparo pero recordo algo que la ayudaria

flash back ...

dias atras en la torre , Starfire estaba como siempre con su " atrapa moscas " intentando cazar algunas , ella vio como una araña se acercaba a la mesa y de inmediato se asusto , su " hermano mayor " le aparece por detras para ver que estaba sucediendo y al ver a la criatura de ocho patas la toma en su mano y la deja fuera de la torre

- Bock , esa cosa tenia ojos muy horribles - Starfire se asusto y vio al guardian sentado con los labios apretados y moviendo la cabeza lado a lado

- Star , ven siéntate unos momentos - la joven obedece y ellos comienzan a charlar - no le temas a las arañas , son seres muy simples pero sin embargo tienen un lado sensible , veras sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz que vemos tu y yo , que los demas humanos no ven ... bueno salvo algunos casos especiales -

- entonces ...¿ ellas son sensibles a la luz ? -

- claro Star , solo mira detenidamente sus ojos -

fin del flash back ...

Starfire comenzó a alumbrar con su fuego estelar y la reina araña no resistía la luz , cuando los demás Titanes vieron como una cegadora luz verde se encendió , la reina se tapo los ojos con sus manos y la joven de ojos verdes se apresuro a atacar , cuando la reina abre los ojos siente la espada enterrándose en su pecho y mas aun en su corazon , la cantidad de poder liberado expulsa a Starfire con la seguida explosión de la reina araña , la joven salio ilesa pero cubierta por la sangre verde y viscosa de la reina

- bueno , al menos esta bien - Raven desaparece su campo de fuerza y ve que Starfire estaba bien - al menos la derroto fácil -

la joven se acerca a Raven y la abraza fuertemente - Raven lo logre y yo sólita - mientras ella la abrazaba , la sangre manchaba el cuerpo de Raven quien intentaba despegarse pero no podía - oye Raven , aprecio mucho tus atenciones pero me tienes que soltar -

- me gustaría Starfire , pero estamos unidas - la joven solto a regaña dientes mientras intentaba jalar para su lado

- ohh , bueno , pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas ...-

Raven abrió los ojos grandes como platos y comenzó a tirar desesperada mente pero sin éxito , mientras el guardián tomo la llave , ellas intentaron despegarse

- ah Bock , Starfire y yo estamos pegadas - se quejo Raven

- ahh si , igual que en la fabrica de dulces -

el joven logro despegar a las chicas que no se miraban por la vergüenza y el rubor de sus rostros , el guardián abrió la puerta y salieron del juego , pero al salir encontraron la torre completamente destruida y el cuerpo de terra y Slade lanzados al agua , al ver que el ataque de la legión estaba en camino , los Titanes vieron una misteriosa figura alada

- hola Titanes ¿ se acuerdan de mi ? - pregunto el joven de la guadaña

continuara...


	10. la vidente de la legión

**la vidente de la legión **

- hola Titanes ¿ se acuerdan de mi ? - pregunto el joven de la guadaña

los Titanes vieron asombrados como el mismísimo ángel de la muerte estaba parado frente a ellos , ellos aun no creían que el estuviera vivo después de años de su derrota

- ¿ que les pasa ? ¿ vieron un fantasma ? -

el ángel de la muerte estaba riendo pero el guardián decide atacarlo , cuando le corta con sus garras , estas pasan de lado como si cortara aire

- ¿ que demonios quieres Azrael ? - el guardián vio que la hoz del ángel estaba brillando listo para reclamar una alma - habla ahora y di que quieres -

- vine por un encargo de a legión de demonios - Azrael tomo su hoz que brillaba con una especie de fuego purpura y se lanzo contra el guardián pero el ángel de la muerte paso de largo y con su hoz logra cortar a Starfire arrebatando su alma - vine por el alma de alguien virgen y pura para servir a la legión -

- ¡ Starfire ! - Robin intento ayudar a la joven pero el ángel de alas negras desaparece hundiéndose en el suelo , Robin ve como el joven de las alas negras se llevo el alma de la princesa dejando su cuerpo frió tirado en el suelo - no no , esto no es verdad -

el guardián y la centinela se acercan para ver el cuerpo de la tamaraniana pero ellos notaron que no estaba muerta , solo estaba en animación suspendida , aun respiraba pero no podía hacer nada , Robin la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto donde la recostó , el joven del antifaz dejo caer una lagrima sobre su cabeza mientras apretaba los ojos

- oye , si sigues gimoteando perderás el tiempo y no podrás salvar a Starfire - el guardián aparece detrás del chico del antifaz con unos pergaminos en las manos - mejor empaca tus cosas porque tendrás que pelear duro Robin -

- Bock ¿ de que estas hablando ? - el joven estaba confundido por las palabras de su amigo pero el tenia la respuesta - oye ¿ que haces con eso ? -

- mantén la boca cerrada y te doy 24 horas para que rescates a Starfire antes de que se una a la legión para siempre -

Robin se armo de mucho valor y fe para su viaje , el guardián empezó a dibujar con cristal en polvo un gran emblema como de estrella de cuatro puntos pero atravesado por ondas , cuando el joven del antifaz empaco sus cosas solo esperaba a que el ocaso se apareciera , mientras Bock se concentro para encontrar el alma de Starfire con la ayuda de Raven , ella conocía bien las emociones de Starfire por lo que decidió ayudar al guardián

- ¿ que es lo que haré exactamente ? - Robin vio como el guardián revelaba sus ojos dorados - porque no me haz dado muchos detalles -

- solo entras tomas el alma de Starfire y sales en 24 horas o te quedaras atrapado para el resto de la eternidad en el mundo de los demonios -

- ¿ por que se llevaron a Starfire ? - chico bestia se preparo para entrar pero lo frenaron - de verdad viejo ¿ por que se la llevaron ?-

- los demonios quieren un alma pura e inocente para un plan de conquista - el joven se preparo para abrir su portal pero aun quedaban muchas preguntas

- ¿ que planes tiene la legión con Starfire ? - Raven aun tenia sus dudas pero se las quito cuando el joven de ojos dorados se las aclara

- bueno , en el mejor de los casos la quieren usar como una vidente , alguien que revele ubicaciones importantes para la legión ... en el peor de los casos la usaran como incubadora -

- ¿ que ... que quieres decir con eso ? - Raven estaba asustada por las revelaciones

Bock respira hondo y encara a sus amigos - bueno verán , no les mentiré es muy probable que los demonios quieran dejar su descendencia en su vientre y para eso... bueno ya saben , la violaran contra su voluntad -

Robin trago saliva mientras sus manos temblaban - esta bien , iré por Starfire -

los dos hechiceros abrieron el portal pero antes de empezar a meditar le dedicaron una advertencia mas - Robin recuerda que tienes 24 horas y ustedes tendrán que protegerme a mi y a Raven , el portal esta abierto para clases de demonios y deben detenerlos -

- prometo traer a Starfire de vuelta -

el ocaso se asomo y el portal cambio de rojo a negro , Robin respiro hondo y cargo su comunicador , al dar los pasos sintió como un frió subía por garganta , cuando dio otro paso sintió que piso algo crujiente , al ver era una espina dorsal de un demonio , Robin vio que el lugar era un desierto de roca y con cielos negros y rojos , huesos de demonios asesinados por todas partes y algunos con carne aun pegados a sus esqueletos

- esto es el infierno - se dijo a si mismo el joven del antifaz , cuando sintio su comunicador - Chico bestia ¿ me escuchas ? -

- algo así Robin , pero al menos tenemos buena señal ... no tanto pero debes apresurarte , Bock dice que debes infiltrarte en el palacio de la legión y sacar el alma de Star de ahí -

- lo se y estoy en eso -

Robin se aventuro a lo mas profundo del infierno para rescatar el alma de Starfire , al ver tras las colinas que estaba el palacio de la legión de demonios , pudo notar el olor a azufre y carne descompuesta , el joven uso su lazo para entrar por la ventana , allí corrió por los pasillos para ver el gran portón de acero con cabezas de demonios en negro y púas en el frente de la puerta , al entrar vio a Starfire sentada con las piernas cruzadas vestida con telas negras y los ojos cerrados

- Starfire , vine a sacarte de aqui - el joven se acerco pero varias hachas lo rodearon - Starfire ¿ que significa esto ?-

- significa que no iré a ningún lado , ahora veo todo en el mundo de los vivos - la joven quien tenia un estado de serenidad y los ojos cerrados no se movió para ayudar a Robin

- Star abre los ojos , soy yo Robin -

- créeme no querrás que los abra - Starfire abre los ojos y Robin ve solo cuencas negras y vacías , los demonios le habían arrancado los ojos a Starfire , el joven no podía creer lo que veía , el vació de la joven de ojos verdes ya no estaban mas - llévenlo al calabozo y ejecuten al intruso -

Robin era llevado por los demonios pero el voltea y ve las cuencas vacias de la joven quien cierra los ojos para sentarse de nuevo , de alguna forma sacaria a su princesa de ese infierno

continuara...


End file.
